


Dream

by BicMomma



Series: Shades of Green [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BicMomma/pseuds/BicMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dream. It HAS to be a dream. This feeling. How did this happen? Such a sad and familiar fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

His skin feels as if a thousand drops of rain are beating down upon him in the darkness of the empty room. _I'm numb_ , he realizes as he pushes his body up from the cool concrete floor with trembling arms.

His arms give out on him and he falls to the hard floor in an undignified heap. The only sound he hears is the sound of ragged breaths escaping from his chapped lips.

 _This is a dream,_ something inside him says. _It's all a dream._

He rolls onto his back and feebly brushes back locks of blond hair from his face. A quiet, bleak and deeply humored laugh escapes from him.

 _Now I definitely know I'm dreaming_ , he says to himself. "Wouldn't be...caught _dead_ with blond hair." _It's all just a dream._

He wonders if there's a mirror somewhere in the room. A mirror to see, if along with the golden locks of hair, if he also had the gold eyes of his former self. See if his face had transformed into the face of a younger image of the man he despised the most, _his father._

He shivers as his eyes adjust to the gloom of the chilly room. He can now make out designs on the walls and ceiling. _Alchemy_ , he realizes with a frown. _What is an array doing in my dream?_ He looks up at the ceiling and the blood in his veins run cold.

Envy knows what the small shard of white stuck to the ceiling is. He has never actually _seen_ who that tiny piece of bone once belonged to. But the homunculus knows it's _him_. The human him.

Memories came flooding back to him in a rush.

* * *

 

He came back to his Master full of pride with the news he had found Hohenheim. He delightfully told her the details of how he had stalked the alchemist who had created and abandoned him. Told her how he beat the man bloody, revelling in his pain and misery. How he cried, begged and pleaded for mercy Envy didn't-- _couldn't_ feel before finally tearing him in half with his bare hands.

He remembered the tears that had gathered in his father's eyes. The sadness of what could have been shining. Watched as his gold eyes lost their light and turned dull. Burned the image of the man's blood pooled around his body, staining his clothes and hair crimson into his mind.

Envy didn't see his Master's smug gaze morph into horror and then fury at the end of his story. He was too busy laughing. He missed the moment when she clapped her hands and a large set of hands ripped up from the ground around him. He only caught the faint sign of movement before the earthen hands crashed around him. Then suffocating pain ending in the deep chilling darkness of temporary death.

He awoke in a dark room. His skin felt as if a thousand drops of rain were beating down upon him. He pushed his weak body up from the cool concrete floor and his arms fall out from under him. Fear chills him and he lets out a shuddery breath. 

 _This is a dream,_ something inside him screamed. _It's all a dream._

But deep down, Envy knew this was no dream.

It was a nightmare.


End file.
